Maryen Greyjoy
Maryen Greyjoy '''is the only sister of the King Torric Greyjoy, and current Princess of House Greyjoy. She is titled Princess of Salt and Rock Appearance and Character Maryen displays something of the Greyjoy look with her sharp features and wavy black hair, which she often wears loose. Her eyes are verdigris. She stands at an average height for a woman, but is more lean and toned than most due to her rigorous climbing. Maryen bares many scars, mostly on her limbs, as well as a brand that encircles her left bicep. Although her features are too harsh to truly call beautiful, her grace compensates for her looks. History Maryen grew up with her family at Pyke as a scion of the Lord Paramount, Aemon Greyjoy. In keeping with his goal of assimilating the Iron Islands to the culture of the rest of Westeros, her father made certain that Maryen never officially learned much more of arms and sailing than a lady in Queen’s Landing might, entrusting her education to Maester Marten (in lieu of a Septa). Unofficially, she gleaned what she could from her brothers, particularly Torric. Like them, she worships the Drowned God. The Ironborn blood her father tried to repress showed itself in other ways, too. From the time she was a child she disdained more feminine interests to spend her time climbing the rough cliffs carved by the sea. At the age of ten, she out-climbed her guardians and couldn't down from her perch. She spent the night on the ledge, and successfully negotiated with her father to carry a dagger in the event that she need to defend herself if she got separated from her guardians again.She also passed hours swimming and diving, collecting pearls which were strung into bracelets that she never removes. Despite her father's disapproval, she played the finger dance at every opportunity. The slim build and quick reflexes that she developed from climbing made her a surprisingly difficult target. She bears only superficial scars on her limbs to mark her few defeats, having lost not even a knuckle. Maryen followed Torric’s lead in defending their younger brother, but she felt powerless to protect against him against his bullies outright, not with just a dirk. In secret was another story: Whenever the older boys would take something of Harren’s, she would wait until nightfall to sneak out and retrieve it. Before long she began stealing for the thrill, and when she was fourteen Maryen was caught attempting to steal a guest's armlet during a feast. A fight broke out among the nobles in attendance, which her father put a stop to by publicly punishing her. Her the circumference of her left arm was branded with a blacksmith's tongs. Although the burn healed well enough for her to continue climbing, she never regained her previous range of motion Eventually, Maryen paid dearly for both of these pursuits. The consequences have shaped the woman who is the newly proclaimed Princess to the Kingdom of Salt and Rock and betrothed of Lucion Lannister. Family * Aemon Greyjoy, Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands (deceased) * His Lady Wife, Rynilde Greyjoy, née Drumm (deceased) ** Their son, Torric Greyjoy (30) ** Their second son, Darmunt Greyjoy (28) ** Their third son, Rurik Greyjoy (26) ** Their first daughter, '''Maryen Greyjoy (22) ** Their fourth son, Harren Greyjoy (15) Recent Events Placeholder. Category:Ironborn Category:House Greyjoy Category:House Lannister Category:Deceased